New York!
|Nächste= }} New York! ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode und somit das Staffelfinale der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Die New Directions sind für die Nationals nach New York gereist, müssen aber noch ihre Songs schreiben. Will verschweigt ihnen jedoch, dass er danach für einige Wochen am Broadway sein wird. Währenddessen versucht Finn Rachel zurückzuerobern, scheitert zuerst, aber als die beiden bei den Nationals ein Duett singen, küssen sie sich unerwartet. Am Ende werden die New Directions bei den Nationals nicht plaziert, stecken aber am Ende der Episode schon voller Hoffnungen für das nächste Jahr. Handlung thumb|left|Brittany singt "My Cup"Die New Directions sind in New York und voller Hoffnungen auf einen Sieg bei den Nationals, müssen jedoch noch Songs schreiben. Will gibt ihnen die Aufgabe die Songs zu schreiben, erklärt ihnen aber nicht, warum er ihnen nicht dabei helfen werden. Die New Directions bekommen aber keinen wirklich guten Song geschrieben: Brittany singt mit der Unterstützung von Artie und mit Puck an der Gitarre den Song My Cup, die anderen sind aber nicht sthumb|New Directions in New Yorkonderlich begeistert und beschließen sich außerhalb des Hotels Inspirationen zu holen. Dort singen die New Directions gemeinsam I Love New York/ New York New York. Will ist währenddessen am Broadway angekommen und singt dort für sich selbst auf der Bühne Still Got Tonight. Da kommt plötzlich ein Mann, der hinter der Bühne tätig ist auf ihn zu und meint, dass er schon viel tolle Künstler am Broadway gesehen hat, Will aber wirklich Talent hat. Danach trifft Will auf Dustin Goolsby, den Coach von Vocal Adrenaline. Dustin Goolsby rät ihn dazu den Glee Club aufzugeben und stattdessen am Broadway zu arbeiten, aber Will sagt, dass er seine Schüler liebt und er sie nicht verlassen würde. Darauf erwider Dustin Goolsby, dass er seine Kids hasst, da sie ihn immer daran erinnern, was er alles verpasst hat. Außerdem erwidert er, dass er nicht verstehen kann, warum Will seine Kids liebt, da seine wenigstens attraktiv aussehen, aber dass dies bei den New Directions icht der Fall ist. Finn unterthumb|left|Kurt und Rachel bei "Tiffany's"hält sich mit den anderen Jungs (außer Kurt) und irgendwie kommen sie schließlich auf das Thema zu sprechen, dass sich Finn wünscht, wieder mit Rachel zusammen zu sein. Die anderen Jungs unterstützen ihn bei seinem Plan sich mit Rachel zu treffen. Schließlich schreibt er Rachel eine SMS und die beiden trffen sich auf einer Brücke, wie Finn behauptet zu einem "Arbeitstreffen". Danach gehen sie in ein Resturant. Rachel ist ganz aufgeregt, als sie dort Patti LuPone sieht und sie anspricht. Patti ist von Rachel sehr angetan und sagt ihr, dass sie immer sie selbst sein soll, was Rachel sehr freut. Als Finn und Rachel das Restuarant verlassen, wird die Straße schon mit Laternen beleuchtet. Rachel schmiegt sich an Finn. Kurz darauf singen Puck, Sam, Mike und Artie für die beiden Bella Notte. Finn will Rachel küssen, aber sie lässt ihn schließlich stehen.thumb|Kurt und Rachel singen "For Good" Am nächsten Tag weckt Kurt Rachel auf und die beiden essen bei Tiffany's. Danach schaffen die beiden esin ein Gebäude des Broadways zu kommen. Als ein Mann die zwei erwischt, ist er aber gnädig mit den beiden und gibt ihnen fünfzehn Minuten, um auf der Bühne zu singen. Die beiden singen daraufhin For Good. Rachel hat zuvor zu Kurt gesagt, dass sie sich nicht weiß, ob sie sich zwischen der Liebe und New York entscheiden, aber nach dem Song wird ihr klar, dass New York ihre wahre Liebe ist. Währenddessen ist Quinn traurig, dass angeblich alle Mädchen der New Directions jemanden haben, der sie liebt, nur sie hat niemanden und deshalb will sie Will erzählen, dass Rachel und Kurt sich aus dem Hotel geschlichen haben. Brittany und Santana wollen dies verhindern, da sie denken, dass die beiden daraufhin vielleicht aus den New Directions geworfen werden und raten Quinn zu einer neuen Frisur. Bald daraufhin sind alle New Directions versammelt und als Will zu ihnen stößt, wissen sie, dass er an den Broadway geht thumb|left|Sunshineund sagen, dass es für sie okay ist, aber Will sagt, dass er nicht an den Broadway geht und sie von nun unterstützen wird. Die Nationals haben begonnen und Singaz Wit Attitude singen Yeah!. Will sieht, wie Dustin Goolsby während der Performance aufsteht und folgt ihm schließlich. Dustin Goolsby kauft gerade T-Shirts, die er unterschrieben an alle Glee Clubs schicken wird, die sie bei den Nationals schlagen werden, Will kauft daraufhin auch ein T-Shirt, das er vorhat Dustin Goolsby schicken wird, da er sich sicher ist, dass die New Directions Vocal Adrenaline schlagen werden. Bei den Nationals ist eine Pause und Rachel befindet sich auf der Toilette, als sie Wurgegeräusche aus einer der thumb|Sunshine singt mit Vocal Adrenaline bei den NationalsToiletten hört. Aus dieser kommt schließlich Sunshine Corazon heraus. Sunshine gibt schließlich zu, dass sie früher wirklich gern gesungen hat, weil es ihr geholfen hat, aber jetzt, unter der Leitung von Dustin Goolsby alles nur noch eine Qual ist und dass sie beantragen wird, dass sie wieder zurück in die Phillipinnen geschickt wird. Rachel sagt, dass sie wenigstens jetzt für die Nationals noch auf die Bühne gehen soll, da sie eine wunderschöne Stimme hat und wenn sie verunsichert ist, einfach zu ihr schauen soll. Damit hofft sie wieder gutmachen zu können, was sie ihr am Anfang des Jahres angetathumb|left|Finn und Rachel singen "Pretending"n hat. Kurz darauf hat Sunshine schließlich mit dem Song As Long As You're There ihren Auftritt. Kurz darauf folgt auch schon der Auftritt der New Directions. Zuerst werden thumb|New Directions bei "Light Up The World"Rachel und Finn ein Duett singen, welches Finn geschrieben hat. Währenddessen setzt sich Jesse zu Will, mit der Begründung, dass er sie, damit meint er vermutlich eher Rachel als die New Directions als ganzes, unbedingt sehen wollen. Rachel und Finn singen Pretending und als sie sich am Ende des Songs ganz nah stehen, küssen sie sich schließlich. Jesse fragt Will, ob dies geplant hat, woraufhin er verneint Danach singen die New Directions gemeinsam Light Up The World. Jesse passt Rachel und Finn nach dem Auftritt in der Halle ab, in der alle auf die Verkündung der Platzierten warten. Finn kritisiert er dauernd, dass der Kuss unprofessionell war, während er Rachel Kompliemente macht und nur nebenbei erwähnt, dass der Kuss schlecht war. Schließlich werden die Platzierten bekannt gegeben. Die New Directions machen sich auf zur Liste und sehen schon, dass Vocal Adrenaline eine gute Platzierung feiert. Will schaut schließlich nach, muss aber feststellen, dass sie sich nicht platziert haben. thumb|left|Blaine und Kurt Wieder in Lima trifft Kurt sich mit Blaine und erzählt ihm von den Nationals, als Blaine plötzlich sagt, dass er ihn liebt. Kurt erwidert dasselbe. Da tauchen plötzlich Mercedes und Sam auf, die sich angeblich zufällig auf dem Parkplatz getroffen haben. Als die beiden sich aber anstellen, um eine Bestellung aufzugeben, wird bekannt, dass die beiden sich heimlich treffen. Sam fragt, ob Kurt und Blaine es jetzt wissen, aber Mercedes sagt, dass sie glaubt, dass es niemand weiß und die beiden fassen sich an den Händen.thumb|Mercedes und Sam Brittany und Santana unterhalten sich an den Schließfächern. Brittany sagt, dass die New Directions wie eine Famiie für sie sind und dass es auch bei ihnen so zu gieht: Alle lieben sich, ach wenn es öfters Streit gibt und jemand mit dem Ausstieg droht. Und dass sie alle anderen auch noch in der Zukunft begleiten möchte: Sie will Blumenmädchen auf der Hochzeit von Mike und Tina sein und wissen, ob ihre Kinder auch alle Asiaten sind und dass sie dabei sein will, wenn Artie seine ersten Schritte macht. Danach gesteht sthumb|left|Rachel und Finnie Santana auch ihre Liebe, nachdem diese es zuvor getan hat. Rachel findet Finn in der Bibliothek vor. Finn macht sich dafür verantwortlich, dass sie sich nicht bei den Nationals platziert haben. Die beiden unteralten sich und gestehen sich dann auch ihre Liebe, als Rachel aber wieder einfällt, dass New York auf sie wartet. Finn meint, dass sie doch erst in einem Jahr ihren Abschluss macht und daraufhin küssen sich die beiden. Danach sind alle New Directions im Chorraum und feiern ihren 12. Platz bei den Nationals. Top 10 bei den Nationals Show Choir *The Portland Scale Blazers *Vocal Adrenaline *The Waffletoots *Singaz Wit Attitude *Jefferson City Airplane *Twelve Steps *Vocal Chordz *Soundsplosion *Teenage Scream *Vocal Extreme Verwendete Musik *'My Cup' von Glee, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Brittany Pierce *'I Love New York/ New York New York' von Madonna/aus On The Town, gesungen von New Directions *'Still Got Tonight' von Matthew Morrison, gesungen von Will Schuester *'Bella Notte' aus Susi und Strolch, gesungen von The Justin Bieber Experience *'For Good' aus Wicked, gesungen von Kurt Hummel und Rachel Berry *'Yeah!' von Usher feat. Lil Jon und Ludacris, gesungen von Singaz Wit Attitude *'As Long As You're There' von Glee, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Pretending' von Glee, gesungen von New Directions *'Light Up The World' von Glee, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'New York, New York' von'' Frank Sinatra'', gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Rhapsody in Blue' von George Gershwin, performt von den New York Philharmoniker *'Someone To Watch Over Me' von Oh, Kay!, performt Michael Tilson Thomas und die Buffalo Philharmoniker *'He Loves and She Loves' aus Funny Face, performt von Michael Tilson Thomas und die Buffalo Philharmoniker *'Moon River' aus Frühstück bei Tiffany, performt von Arthur Fiedler und die Boston Pops Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Charice Pempengco' als Sunshine Corazon *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet '''als Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' als Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Cheyenne Jackson' als Dustin Goolsby *'Patti LuPone' als sie selbst *'Sue Jean''' Kin als Clerk *'Michael Mandell' als Mo *'Stacey Sargeant' als Barmaid *'Don Stephenson' als Hotelmanager *'Mike Starr' als Usher Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel Trivia *Die Episode sahen in den USA 11.80 Millionen Zuschauer. *Der Großteil der Episode wurde an einem Platz in New York City gedreht. Der Cast und die Crew wurden sogar von Bürgermeister Michael Bloomberg selbst mit offenen Armen empfangen. Die einzige Szene, die in New York spielt, aber nicht an einem dortigen Platz gedreht wurde, war die Performance zu Still Got Tonight, die in einem freistehenden Theater in San Francisco gedreht wurde. *Teilweise wurden Details von der Emma und Will-Szene veröffentlicht, die bestätigt, dass sie beide tatsächlich Singles sind und Emma sich in der Tat bei einigen versteckten "heißen Aktionen" (was vermutlich ein Kuss sein soll) verbessert. *Laut wieder veröffentlichter Bilder hatte Carole einige Parts in den New York-Szenen. Jedoch erschien sie nicht, weshalb ihre Szenen vermutlich herausgeschnitten wurden. *Das ist der zweite Wettbewerb, bei dem die Jury nicht vorgestellt wurde. Der erste war in Neue Welten. *Das ist bisher mit 6. Mio. $ die teuereste Episode nach Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, die zwischen 3 und 5 Mio. $ kostete. *Quinns Ausruf: "Ich kümmere mich nicht um diesen dämlichen Showchorwettbewerb" sagt die Ereignisse aus Das Purple-Piano Project voraus, wo sie die New Directions verlässt. *Während der Brittany/Santana-Szene, als sie sich umarmen, sagt Santana: "Du bist meine beste Freundin" und Brittany erwidert: "ich meine auch". Die ursprüngliche Zeile war: "Ich meine auch und egal was passiert, werde ich immer sein". *Ganz am Anfang, während die Kamera den Time Square durchläuft, ist ein Theaterplakat von "How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying" mit Daniel Radcliffe zu sehen. Blaine-Darsteller Darren Criss gab am 03. Januar 2012 in dem Stück sein Broadwaydebüt und sein Bild ersetzte das Plakat zu dieser Zeit. *Sowohl im Staffelfinale der ersten Staffel als auch in diesem, gibt es ähnliche Szenen von allen New Directions-Mitgliedern (trübe) in einem Raum mit Pizza. *Die letzte Folge mit Charice Pempengco als Sunshine Corazon und Cheyenne Jackson als Dustin Goolsby. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass man Lauren als Mitglied der New Directions sieht. *Lauren, Mike und Quinn sind die einzigen New Directions, die kein Solo in irgendeinem Song der Episode haben. *Das ist das erste und einzige Mal, dass Mercedes nicht bei einem Wettbewerb mitsingt, während sie Mitglied des Clubs ist. *Das geblümte Top, das Santana während der Badezimmer-Szene mit Brittany und Quinn trägt, ist das gleiche, dass Naya Rivera beim Fotoshoot der vierten Staffel trug. Fehler *Als die New Directions mit Will über das Performen bei den Natoinals reden, sagen sie, dass sie am kommenden Abend auftreten, obwohl es noch an diesem ist. *Während ihres Streits mit Quinn sagt Santana: "nun du solltest". Brittany spricht den selben Part mit ihr nach, was bedeutet, dass sie dachte, es wär ihre Zeile gewesen. *Am Ende der Episode, als Brittany mit Santana redet, ist ihr Pony in verschiedenen Positionen. Manchmal ist er oben, aber wenn sich der Kamerawinkel ändert, ist er unten. *Bei 36:09 kann man einen Kameramann in der linken unteren Ecke sehen. *Während der New Directions-Performance wechseln Jesse und Will die Plätze im Publikum. *Während der Lima Bean-Szene mit Blaine und Kurt zeigen Vorderansichten Blaines Hand an seiner Wange, mit seinen Fingern leicht gekrümmt. Bei der nächsten Einstellung von seiner Hand an seiner Wange sind seine Finger gerade. *In der Anfangsszene auf den Stufen beim Time Square sagt Kurt, dass sie "sechs Außenseiter waren und durch eine entsetzliche Interpretation von Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat stolperten". Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie aber nur zu fünft, da Finn erst gewzungen wurde, ihnen beizutreten. *Santana fehlt in der Eröffnungsszene. Sie taucht nur, zusammen mit Brittany und Quinn, in der Szene in der Hotellobby auf, während sich Finn und Rachel unterhalten. *Als Kurt und Rachel auf die "Wicked"-Bühne gehen um For Good zu singen, ändert sich fast augenblicklich das Set von der Scheune zum Smaragdvorhang. *Wenn Santana Quinn vorschlägt, sich einen neuen Haarschnitt zuzulegen, hat die Darstellerin bereits einen und trägt Extensions, was man daran sehen kann, dass ihr Haar kürzer und dünner ist als es war. *Als Finn und Rachel hinter der Bühne auf ihren Auftritt warten, stehen sie nebeneinander, doch als die Performance startet, betreten sie aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen die Bühne. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2